Just a Coffee Run
by dots27
Summary: God he felt pathetic. Here he was, Nathan Scott, practically stalking the poor waitress. He didn’t know why but he just couldn’t get the nerve to talk to her. Naley


AN: Okay so I usually just lurk and keep the writing for those talented people, but I've always had ideas of stories I'd like to write. I'm a major procrastinator though and I could never get the guts to post something. Anyways...its just a little short one shot or maybe a short fic if the response is good. Enjoy.

**Just a Coffee Run**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Spoilers: None. Its AU.

He was not a stalker. He just liked to wake up early and get some coffee. It was normal. Even though he usually hated coffee and he hated waking up early even more. His first class wasn't till 11am, but each morning he got up at 8:30am so he could be at the café by 9am. That gave him about 2 hours to have breakfast, a cup of coffee, look over his notes, and enjoy the…atmosphere. That's right. He didn't go to the café to stare at the cute waitress; he went to enjoy the atmosphere.

Okay yeah, it didn't hurt the waitress was cute and friendly. She had a killer body. She got his breakfast ready each morning. She was just so damn cute; even her name was cute. He couldn't help that she always gave him that bright smile everyday. She even gave him that extra piece of biscotti each morning. He liked to think it was because she liked him. She even memorized his order. Sure that's probably because he was there every morning but still... she didn't have to remember it.

God he felt pathetic. Here he was, Nathan Scott, practically stalking the poor waitress. He didn't know why but just couldn't get the nerve to talk to her. Girls practically fell at his feet; he didn't have to pursue them. They came to him. This girl was different though. He couldn't use the lame lines and smirk. At first he figured if he just came to the café enough, she'd suddenly be into him. Ha! It has been about 2 weeks and still nothing!

_Oh no!_ She's coming toward his table. _Okay chill out. Be cool. Great I'm giving myself pep talks now. _

"Can I get you some more coffee?"

He had a goofy smile on his face as he just looked at her. She's just so gorgeous with her long wavy blonde locks, that adorable smile, and that curvy body. Oh that body. He didn't mean to be a perve and stare, but god if he could get one night with that body.

_No! _He's already added pathetic and stalker to his resume. He doesn't need pervert. Maybe they had AA meetings for stalkers. _Hi I'm Nathan Scoot and I've changed my entire schedule just so I can go to the café where she works at the time of her shifts. And yes before you ask, I did memorize her shifts." _It isn't like he memorized it on purpose. He just goes there so often that he couldn't help but notice when she was there.

She probably thinks he's some kind of moron because she's still standing there waiting for him to answer her and he's just staring at her like a freak.

"Um, no I'm good. No more coffee for me. Thanks."

And there she goes flashing that smile at him again. But before she could walk away his mouth opened on its own accord.

"Go out with me." _Shit! Give her orders…yah that's charming. Damn it. _

"Excuse me?" She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I mean, would you like to go for coffee sometime? Er, you work at a café; you're probably sick of coffee. How about dinner? Or ya know, a movie? Or you could pick?"_ Oh god! Shut up, you idiot. Yah act like a babbling idiot. That'll get her to go out with you. _

She was still looking at him with that smile and those sparkling brown eyes. Damn he was such a loser.

"Okay. Dancing."

_What? Dancing?_

"You want to go dancing?"

"Yeah. You did say I could choose so I choose dancing. Are you taking back your offer?"

"No. No. Not at all. Dancing it is." _Crap. How the hell am I going to get her to go out with me on a second date when she sees my lame ass white boy dance moves?_

She pulled out her little notepad, and scribbled her address on it.

"Pick me up at 8." She smiled and went back to serve other costumers.

Well then, his work here was done for today. He dropped a few bills on the table, and headed out. He was practically skipping.

Eight o'clock. Tonight. Only 9 more hours to go. He couldn't wait.

*

Let me know what you think :)


End file.
